Tension
by Tuliharja
Summary: There is animalistic tension between Kenpachi Zaraki and this woman he just met. He wants to draw out her blood, yet, he also wants much more than that. Bloodlust, desire, and something more mix together when two fighters meet. One-shot. R&R!


Title: _Tension_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _There is animalistic tension between Kenpachi Zaraki and this woman he just met. He wants to draw out her blood, yet, he also wants much more than that. Bloodlust, desire, and something more mix together when two fighters meet. One-shot._

Disclaimer: _BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo while Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to CLAMP. I'm merely writing fan fiction about those two fandoms._

Author's note: _Thank you Chinsangan for betaing this._

* * *

 **~-Tension-~**

His gaze swept across the battlefield. Thousands of bloody bodies were scattered all around him, there not being anyone alive anymore. No sound could be heard, except the wind's gentle blowing and his bells ringing when he moved his head. It was deadly quiet, almost too quiet for Zaraki Kenpachi's mind.

The atmosphere around him was heavy, like before the thunderstorm. Yet there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was a bright and beautiful day. A day that wasn't suitable for such a disaster as this one. But to Kenpachi, any day that holds a battle against him was a beautiful day. Not that he cared about beautiful things. What mattered to him was a good battle.

"Tch," he let out as it seemed whoever had massacred everybody wasn't anywhere to be seen. It seemed his journey had been for nothing, after all.

But just as the big Shinigami started to turn he sensed it. It was a feeling that made his adrenaline spike and large smile appear upon his face. So instead leaving the battlefield he once again looked around for the cause of this feeling inside of him. He knew there was something, SOMEONE, waiting for him. This someone would be something that would make him feel once again in this dull world that was washed out from all colors. This person would make him see colors once again and more than likely make him see the one he desired most to see: _red._

The excitement of this made Kenpachi's whole body shiver as he looked around himself like Yachiru would do when she was in the middle of the candy shop and would soon get the best treat ever. The treat would be something SO good it would make the person happy for a whole month, even if bad things would happen. It was something to look forward to. Finally Kenpachi saw it. At the edge of the battlefield he saw a person. It was a lonely figure just standing there, before it moved, obviously either sensing him or seeing.

The Shinigami watched silently as the figure starts to approach him, taking a more and more humanoid shape as it got closer. Eventually Kenpachi could make out enough of the figure to realize it was an armored woman. Lifting his eyebrow, the Shinigami watched the woman approach him – a strange feeling arises in his stomach. He still felt the strong urge to challenge the woman, but he also started now to feel something else. It was something animalistic that demanded him to just yank the woman's hair and mark her as his own. Never before had he felt such a strong urge to take a woman as he felt now, but the bloodlust was still as potent. It made his whole body shiver.

"Did you do this?" Kenpachi asked, gesturing the madness around them.

The woman merely looked briefly around herself, before her dark look stare focused on Kenpachi. The look in her eyes was a sharp and tough one. It was obvious from her look she wouldn't answer the stupid question, as the answer was clear to them both. So instead of answering the question she asked in return: "What you're doing here, stranger?"

This made the large smirk upon Kenpachi's face grow as he looked up and down the woman, noticing her carrying an extremely large sword. There was some dried blood upon it.

"Let's just skip the chit chat and fight," Kenpachi suggested as he drew his blade - the bloodlust within him had won.

The woman merely lifted her elegant eyebrow at his remark. In an instant she was already blocking Kenpachi's blade with her own. The power difference was clear: between men and women, men were always stronger because the way they were built. Yet this fact still didn't help Kenpachi as he felt a sense of disappointment, as he could feel the woman's blade tilting toward her with the pressure he added upon it.

The woman's blade tipped, before she skillfully steered both of the blades to the side just to jump away. This sudden movement made Kenpachi's only visible eye narrow from annoyance. He wanted a good fight, not one where other would dodge and try escape. So instead giving the woman any more room than she had, he lifted his blade and slashed it down towards her. The woman lifted her blade to protect herself, but instead it becoming another match of strengths. Kenpachi slashed both of their blades to the side and stepped into the woman's personal space.

Without hesitation he grabbed the woman's long hair and yanked it, earning an angry look from his opponent. A chuckle escaped Kenpachi's lips as he then used his other hand to smack the woman's blade away with his own. If he wouldn't get a battle, he would settle for something else as the sparkles were flying between them. The woman's look was furious as Kenpachi forced her down to the ground, him straddling top of her. But as soon as his hold from her hair loosened, the woman attacked him like a snake. Sinking her teeth deep between his shoulder and neck, Kenpachi let out a grunt of he felt his warm liquid coming from the wound.

"Little vampire," he hissed. He pulled the woman away just to be surprised by her next action. A pair of warm lips met his own, making Kenpachi taste his own blood. The action itself was so sudden and random it made him almost freeze fully as the woman quickly proceed to open his mouth and attempts to dominate his mouth. But before she could, Kenpachi's senses kicked in. The battle of tongues ensued for the dominance, just to get cut when the woman bucket her hips and Kenpachi felt himself fall to his side with a loud thud.

In a blur of a moment the woman was now straddling top of Kenpachi as her blade was against his throat. The sudden change of positions made Kenpachi blink his single eye.

"Sorry, but I like being top," the woman told Kenpachi in low tone, making the man underneath her shiver once again. The look in her eyes was playful and it was now obvious to Kenpachi the woman too felt same as he did.

Spitting the blood and saliva next to his head the woman leaned down for the next kiss just to freeze. Curiously, Kenpachi watched the woman, before he too felt the mood change. He turned his head to the side together with the woman, just to see in the distance his two subordinates and Yachiru. A sigh escaped from his lips.

"Yours?" the woman asked now, Kenpachi giving the woman small laugh.

"Something like that," was his reply as the woman moved her blade away just to scrape his eyepatch in such a way that it dropped down next to Kenpachi's head. A golden reiatsu flared now around them, making the woman's eyes briefly widen before cattish smile appeared upon her lips.

"Lovely," she whispered much to Kenpachi's surprise as having such a deadly reiatsu was anything but 'lovely'. Yet the woman merely smiled to this as she quickly leaned down for a deep kiss.

The kiss lasted only brief seconds as the woman broke it off as quickly as she had started it. This made Kenpachi almost yank once again the woman's hair but he didn't. Something told him such action wouldn't be tolerated anymore at this point as the woman got up and sheathed her blade. Kenpachi himself covered his eye before getting up and reclaiming his own blade. The duo shared a lengthy stare between each other that was full of sparkles and unsatisfied desire.

"Ken-chaaan!" Yachiru's high-pitch scream cut the air like a knife as Kenpachi soon felt weight upon his shoulders. The look between him and the woman was now broken as she started walk across the battlefield somewhere, quietly.

As Kenpachi looked after the woman he suddenly felt urge to know just who she actually was, odd as he never cared about such things. Like sensing his thought, Yachiru tapped his head making him look at her as she now said, "Ask her name!"

The black-haired man turned his look once again toward the woman's figure that was growing more distant. Each step that she made carried her more away from him.

"Taichou! What…taichou?" Madarame Ikkaku started his question as both he and Ayasegawa Yumichika had finally reached upon their captain and lieutenant. Yet Kenpachi didn't even spare them a look as he looked after the strange woman that had woken up inside of himself bloodlust, desire and something more. That something more hadn't felt at all disturbing, but instead extremely pleasing. It was a feeling Kenpachi wanted feel again.

"OI! What's your name?" He shouted after the woman reached the battlefield's edge once again. Yet Kenpachi could see how she turned toward them.

"Men first!" came the instant reply back, which made Kenpachi snort slightly.

"Zaraki Kenpachi!" Kenpachi shouted his answer, but instead getting one back he saw a flash of bright smile, before the woman disappeared fully from the view to the nearest forest. This made his only visible eye narrow slightly.

"Taichou…" Yumichika started now as Kenpachi turned on his way. But before he even managed to take a step he heard a single word shouted to him: "Amaterasu!"

A large smile appeared to his lips as he started walk the opposite side of the battlefield than the woman had. He didn't have to turn to look as he knew they would meet once again. Giving her name to him was like a promise to meet once again.

 **OWARI.**


End file.
